If I Ever Get the Chance
by R.H. Black
Summary: Kiba has developed an interest in Naruto...that doesn't turn out well for wither of them! Rate M for language, sex, and violence. R&R! Yaoi Boy on Boy, don't like, don't read.


**Hello Readers! Please enjoy my first story! And rate and review! I accept criticism! But if you flame me I WILL RETALIATE!**

**Lolz. Not really, but don't be an asshole. WARNING! Rated 'M' for language, horrible scenes of beating the crap out of ninja, and sex!**

**I don't own Naruto... that's all Kishi. But If I did... it would be a total yaoi-fest! So... maybe its better I don't.**

**And special thanks to Julie; for giving me the nice little chant below. The chant is really from Scream for my Ice Cream, a song by Blood on the Dance Floor. That chant is now BURNED INTO MY MIND FOREVER!!! XD**

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

_I've got a monster in my pants,_

_And if I ever get the chance._

_Gonna cram it down your throat,_

_Watch you gasp for air and choke…_

Kiba Inuzuka stood at Naruto's favorite ramen shop, Ichiraku. He was waiting for a very, very adorable blonde to show up, as he always did, for dinner. He thought he'd join Naruto for dinner. Not wanting to disappoint his stomach, the orange-ninja appeared right on time, hungry and not expecting Kiba. "Oi! Kiba! What are you doing here?" The dog-nin smiled his toothy grin, and waved at his friend.

"Thought I'd join you for dinner." Naruto didn't even notice the flash of malice behind his friends' eyes.

"Oh! Cool! I haven't seen you since the chuunin exams!" He took a seat next to Kiba and smacked the counter. "Hey! Old man!" He smiled at the owner. "Kiba, what do you want?" Kiba licked his lips and smiled darkly, Naruto didn't even notice. _You…_ Kiba thought.

"Um…Miso." Naruto grinned.

"Good one! One Miso, one Pork!" He licked his lips in hunger, and Kiba had to shift so Naruto couldn't see his growing bulge. _Damn…heh…That mouth ought to be put to good use…_

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto said as he plunged into his bowl of steaming ramen. He slurped up every noodle, and ordered three more bowls. "Ahh…I was really hungry!" He smiled so innocently. Kiba had to strain just so he wouldn't pounce on the vessel right there. Kiba smiled, baring his canines, and patted Naruto on the back.

"Why don't we walk home together?" His request was reasonable, and Naruto didn't even question. He nodded.

"Mk! We can catch up!" Kiba walked next to the fox, his hands deep in his pockets. _Oh yes, but catching up isn't all were gonna do…_

* * *

As the two chuunin walked towards Naruto's house, Kiba saw less and less people, and more run-down buildings. This was the poor part of Konoha, and it seemed like a lot of people had decided to move away from the demon-fox, even if it meant a higher rent. Kiba staked out the area in his mind, and smiled wicked. _Perfect…low chance of anyone bothering me…like they'd even care…_ Naruto had been talking the entire time, and Kiba had only been half-listening. More or less, it was about training, the missions he'd been on, jutsu he'd mastered and how much closer to being Hokage he was. Kiba, quite frankly, didn't care. He only had one thing on his mind right now. And he had the perfect idea…

"Hey, Naruto…could I come in for a minute?" He said as Naruto approached the stairs to his shabby apartment. Naruto looked confused, but not suspicious.

"Uh, sure! Why?" Kiba smirked inwardly. _So I can violate you…_

"Its cold and I wanna heat up before I leave for home." he lied while smiling. The fox was too trusting, too gullible. Of course, Kiba wasn't complaining.

As they stepped inside, Kiba looked at Naruto, and resisted the urge to grab his ass. _Just wait a bit more…I'll strike once the door is locked. _Naruto threw his weapons holster onto his bed and, not realizing he was signing his doom, slid the key into the deadbolt and locked the door. Naruto looked at Kiba with a smile.

"I'll unlock it once you wanna leave, it gets drafty if it isn't open, and I know you wanna warm up…" He trailed off, seeing the animalistic look in Kiba's eyes. He looked confused and decided to shrug it off and make some instant-ramen, but Kiba took a step forward and trapped him against the corner of the room. Naruto looked confused, but gave a curt laugh and saw it as a joke. "Funny Kiba," He said, smirking like an idiot "Now let me through, I want more ramen…"

But Kiba didn't move, he only looked at the shorter boy with something in his eyes. Naruto couldn't place his finger on it…until…his eyes widened in fear. It was hunger. Hunger was plastered all over the dog-nin's face…and it was scaring Naruto. "Silly Naruto, still hungry?" sarcasm dripped from his lips.

"K…kiba…you're scaring me.." Naruto stuttered. He tried to shove past Kiba, but the dog-nin was bigger and stronger. Kiba smirked, and reached for his belt, slowly undoing the clasp.

"Heh, I'll give you something to eat." Naruto's eyes widened in fear.

"Wh..what! Y..you're crazy if you think–" Kiba cut him short when he pulled out a kunai. Naruto reached for his weapons, but his hand grasped air, and he saw the pouch on the bed. On the other side of the room.

"On your knees." Kiba growled, the kunai flashing in the apartments light. Shaking, Naruto got on his knees, knowing that Kiba was faster and would attack if even saw a hand-seal. He shook as Kiba took his belt and tied Naruto's hands behind his back. Kiba stood back up, and unzipped his pants and slid them off. His red and black stripped boxers revealing a very _large_ bulge. Naruto swallowed, and wondered just how big it was. Kiba smirked. "Yah like? Last time is measure, it was 10"…but that was a while ago!" He laughed, and Naruto felt tears coming on. Kiba went over and patted the blond's head. "Don't worry, It'll all be over soon…" He said in mock-concern.

Naruto could only watch in horror and Kiba slid his impressive dick out from his boxers. It was long, and very thick. He positioned it in front of Naruto's lips, and looked down at the blonde. "Suck" He said. And Naruto took the tip into his mouth. As soon as he did this, Kiba shoved half of his cock into his mouth, and made Naruto gasp. He quickly overcame the shock and, fearing punishment, started working on his rapists cock, making Kiba moan in malice-filled ecstasy.

He gripped the back of Naruto's head, and forced the rest of his manhood into Naruto's mouth, hitting the back of his throat. Naruto panicked and started choking, his throat contracting, and making Kiba moan more. The blonde, gasping for air, tried to pleasure Kiba to climax, so he would pull out, and Naruto wouldn't suffocate. Naruto was desperate, he tried to talk, and the vibrations made Kiba thrust again, making Naruto gag, and rub the member even more. He saw that Kiba wasn't going to last much longer, and started to desperately lick the head of Kiba's dick, before he passed out.

Kiba cried out as he released a huge load of cum right down Naruto's throat. He pulled his softening dick out of the poor boy's mouth, and smirked as Naruto wheezed and coughed on the floor, trying to regain air. The sight of the hapless boy made Kiba hard again.

Naruto looked up after recovering from his assault to see a smirking Kiba, and his 10-inch monster rock hard on. Kiba bent low to Naruto, and whispered in his ear. "On your hands and knees." Naruto knew what was going to happen…but how could he stop it? He got into the position, and shuddered when Kiba ripped down his pants and green boxers. Kiba smirked at Naruto's cock, being large, but not as big as himself. He grabbed the other boy's dick, and was rewarded by poorly muffled moans. "Oh, don't worry," he said to Naruto. "Those moans will turn into screams and begging soon enough."

He smiled and positioned himself behind Naruto. His cock was covered in saliva from his previous blowjob, and he knew it would ease the fox's pain. _Damn…should have done this first…he won't scream as much…_

Kiba took a breath, and rammed into Naruto, going straight to the hilt in a single thrust. Naruto gasped, flinched, and let out a horrified scream of pain. Tears flowed down his face, while blood flowed down his thighs. The sounds of Naruto's screams and his obvious pain made Kiba's large cock throb inside of the kitsune. Kiba waited for Naruto to stop sobbing as hard, and began plowing into the virgin boy.

"Nnn…you're so tight baka." Kiba growled out. Naruto could only make strangled sobs.

"Uu..uu…" He just closed his eyes. _Please…let it be over soon…_

Kiba continued to ram the blonde, enjoying his cries and how he felt. He would pull out almost all the way, then ram hilt-deep again. Naruto was begging silently, and just wanted this nightmare to end. His hands dun into the carpet, and he could feel rug-burn coming on. Kiba saw the discomfort of the blonde and chuckled. _Guess it couldn't hurt if I played with him…_

He grabbed hold of Naruto's cock, and started pumping the boy. Naruto gasped and tried not to moan aloud. He failed, and this only added to Kiba's excitement. He continued to fuck Naruto as hard as he could, and finally, with a loud groan, came inside of the unfortunate boy. Naruto came at the same time. Kiba pulled out, and left the exhausted boy lying on the floor, covered in sweat, blood and his own and Kiba's cum. Kiba put his giant cock away, and pulled his pants back on. He picked up Naruto's key, unlocked the door and locked it again when he got outside. Kiba pushed the key through the mail-slot and walked home, a terrifying smile plastered onto his face.

* * *

Naruto woke up late, naked, and dirty. He stood up, ignoring the pain in his spine and took a shower. He was unusually stoic. The fox-nin dressed carefully, wincing as he rubbed his bruises and when he moved his legs. He was trying desperately hard not to dry, and made his way outside. Shuffling down the streets, he made his way to the Hokage's Tower, and practically sobbed walking up the stairs. As he walked into Tsunade's office, he mustered up his voice, which was hoarse from begging, crying and screaming.

Tsunade looked up from the mound of paperwork and let out a gasp. She dropped the pen she was holding and looked at Naruto. His clothes were clean, and he wasn't covered in fluids anymore, but purpling bruises were on his neck, along with bite-marks, and he looked tired and in pain. She could barely speak. "N..naruto!? What in the Fourth's name _happened_!?"

Naruto shifted uncomfortably and gave a weak smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"O..oh. This? N..nothing." He stuttered out, his voice raw and sore. "I was.. wondering if I could take a break…from missions.." He hated asking this, but he had no choice. He couldn't run, and he didn't have the strength for even one shadow clone.

"What?! Of course! But…Naruto -kun… what happened?" He face got sober, and he knew he wouldn't be able to lie to her. Tears formed behind cobalt eyes and ran down his whiskered cheeks.

"Baa-chan…it was awful…" And he proceeded to tell her how Kiba had gone home with him, cornered him, and then raped him. He was shaking and skipping over details during the rape, and Tsunade couldn't blame him. At the end, she lifted him up, and lay the shaking boy down on a sofa in the room. She was very ginger with his legs and lower back, knowing the pain he felt. Out of kindness, she gave him a powerful sedative to relieve pain, and knock him out. She looked at the sleeping boy with such affection…how Kiba was going to pay…

She spent the rest of the day healing the injuries to Naruto's body. He was sore, and had lots of cuts and bruises, and Tsunade had to step away and take deep breaths every time he whispered "please stop" or let out a whimper in his sleep. _Naruto…I swear I'll be making that Inuzuka beg for mercy when I'm done with him!_

* * *

Sakura, Hinata, and Sasuke stood in front of Tsunade's desk at noon. Tsunade hadn't looked up at them for over ten minutes, and she could tell that chuunin were getting impatient. She sighed. "You're all probably wondering why I've called you here today." she sounded stressed and sad. "Well…the reason is because you are all very good friends to Naruto-kun, and I believe that you should know this." She was breathing deep. "But be warned! If you tell anybody else about this, Kami help me I will _kill you myself_. Got it!?" They looked shocked, but nodded hurriedly nonetheless. Hinata spoke up the first, while fidgeting with her hands.

"H...hokage-sama? Wh...whats happened to…Naruto-kun?" Tsunade rubbed her head. _Damned Hyuuga being able to sense emotions…_ She looked into the ninja's faces and decided sooner was better than later.

"Naruto was raped." She said. The three ninja had an outburst right there.

"What!?!" Shouted Sakura. "If I ever get my hands on the slimy bastard who did this I'll rip off their balls and make them swallow them!" She shook a fist in the air. Sasuke looked so angry it was scary.

"I'll slowly rip every muscle from their pathetic body until they're nothing more than a bloody flesh-bag!" He let his sharingan flicker to life. Hinata's byakugan was active and her soft rage was evident.

"Why would anyone hurt Naruto-kun! I'll make use of my bloodline if I see them…" But suddenly Hinata looked up from the floor with a frayed expression. "Where is Naruto-kun?" she demanded. Tsunade felt her breast swell with pride for the ninja. Defending their friend, but not forgetting why they fight in rage. She led them to the back room, where Naruto was sleeping on the couch. Each of the ninja sat watching him for a long time, making promises to him under their breath. Hinata rubbed his cheek tenderly before going back into the office with the others. Tsunade looked sadly the the three, just as Sakura asked the dreaded question.

"Tsunade-sensei, who..._did_ this?" She asked nervously. The trio had already figured it was a guy. The hokage let out a sigh, and stood facing the window, back to the trio.

"Someone you all know and respect." She said, a gasp filling the room before she continued. "Inuzuka Kiba".

* * *

Kiba was training, his pants uncomfortably tight as memories of the previous night replayed in his mind. He smirked, and hit a target dead-on with his kunai. Hearing a noise behind him, he turned to see Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke. He smiled and waved.

"Hey guys, whats up?" His smile faltered when they said nothing in reply and just kept walking towards him. _What the…_

Hinata walked up to the dog-nin and looked at him with confusion in her white eyes. "W…why Kiba-kun?" He was confused.

"Wha–" He was cut off as her flat palm sent him flying across the training ground. She had her eyes closed and shouted at him

"NARUTO!" she screamed angrily. His eyes widened in fear. _Shit! They know!_ He crawled backwards as the trio advanced on him.

"H…hey guys…y…you gotta understand…" He looked from the Hyuuga, to the Uchiha to the Strength-nin. _I'm going to die…_

Sasuke stepped forward with the sharingan in his eyes. He took advantage of the fact that Kiba was on his back, and stepped on his clothed manhood. Kiba let out a hiss of pain. Malice dripped from the copy-nin.

"It's not like you deserve balls anyway…rapist" He glared at Kiba and ground his foot into the ninja's sac, crushing his balls. Kiba gasped and whimpered in pain. "Heh. Just be lucky its not Sakura. We had to convince her not to do this, otherwise you would have a flat cock." Sasuke kicked the dog-boy in his balls, and snarled when Kiba curled up clutching his groin. Sakura reached down and grabbed the tan boy's ankles. She snarled at him.

"How dare you even touch Naruto! He's always been nice to everyone! Giving everyone a second chance! Look at Gaara!" She gave a twist and the other two cringed at the noise; CRACK.

"Ahuuh!" Kiba howled in pain as his ankle was broken. Sakura took this moment to snatch his wrist, and crush it in her hand. Another howl. Kiba was crying now. Sakura dragged him up by the armpits, and let Hinata have her go at him. She elegantly moved, jabbing Kiba everywhere it hurt the most. She even took a page from Sasuke's book and hit Kiba in his balls and sexual pressure points.

"Naruto was…you're friend…" She muttered between movements. "How…could you!?" She screamed the last bit and shoved both fingers into spots below Kiba's navel, right where his prostate was. She smirked. "Heh…try coming now...it'll be a few weeks before you can." Blood dripped from Kiba's mouth, and he was wheezing. Sakura hit him in the ribs and smiled when she heard three loud 'snaps'. Kiba fell to the ground and landed on his broken ankle, managing to get out one last whimpering moan. Saskue mocked him.

"You should see hokage-sama, those wounds look bad." He laughed with the others. Kiba groaned.

"Fuck…you.." He was rewarded by a kick in the stomach by Hinata. The Hyuuga princess reached down and ripped Kiba's forehead protector off, and took out a kunai.

_Banished!? I can't be banished!! _His mind was frantic. A missing-nin was hunted by the ANBU, and killed. Hinata dropped the protector near Kiba, and he saw what was written there. His face fell…

"Just look in the mirror when you want to remember today. And Kiba-kun?" Hinata was trying to hold back tears, but still sounded frightening. He looked into her eyes. "If you ever lay a hand on Naruto again, I'll kill you…" She walked away from her teammate and former friend. Kiba wallowed in pain, looking at the one word etched into his forehead protector for all time;

RAPIST

* * *

**Yay! Good stuff! Lol. Im sorry about Hinata's OCCness....but it had to be done. I wanted to go for the 'inner-rage' from when she fought Neji...but I might have over-done it.**

**Please R&R! I thrive on comments! (Seriously. I don't leave the confides of my room, comments are like food for me.) XD**

**And sorry about the ridiculous size of this story...I just figured out how to publish and did not realize how to use the chapter thingy.**

**(Do NOT laugh at me, like you people didn't have that problem!)**

**R&R! Thanks!**


End file.
